


Im gonna tell them

by Banshee_Stiles



Series: The Spark and his Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Maybe OOC, My First Fanfic, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_Stiles/pseuds/Banshee_Stiles
Summary: "This is going to end in disastor.""thats very optimistic"





	Im gonna tell them

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work. Its based off prompt I found off pinterest. Constructive criticism is very much a welcome thing. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta: Sierra

"Why are we doing this? Should we do this? I mean we made it this far with the secret we can keep going. This is going to end in disaster." Stiles states on the short ride to Derek's loft.

"That’s very optimistic of you Sweetheart"

Stiles turns to Peter and says "I'm serious Peter. You know how Scott is. He's going to full on leap to conclusions that are so wrong it won't even be funny." His scent quickly turns sour of worry and fear. "I don’t want you to get hurt."

Peter quickly parks the cars and grabs his hands. "Stiles, keeping this a secret is making you miserable. I love you far to much for you to continue to give you panic attacks over this. Whatever Mccall says about me has no value to me. We don’t have to if you don’t want to."

Stiles stares and Peter for a moment before sighing, " You're right. You're to important to me to hide us dating. I don’t know why I'm so worried honestly. We're only dating. Its not like I'm pregnant or something. Wait. Can that actually happen?"

Peter stares for a moment before a small smile slowly makes its way onto his face. "No Stiles that can't happen even if you are a Spark. Now, are you ready?"

Stiles looks at Peter's outstretched hand. He slowly clasps their hands together before leaning over to give Peter a small kiss.

"Let's go face the music."


End file.
